Refugees from the Surface-Hiatus
by RandomPlayz
Summary: World War iii started a year ago and Fiona's apartment just got bombed. Out of desperation, she and her little sister Shanna climb up Mount Ebott with other refugees to either escape the war or disappear like the six children who climbed before them. Soon, they find the Underground and the monsters that live down there. But are the monsters really going to let them seek refuge?
1. Chapter 1

/

Fiona stood at the kitchen stove, making breakfast. Bombs could be heard outside but she ignored them. After all, they've been at war for more than a year now. Fiona was 17 years old. She had long brown braided hair and hazel eyes. She was an ordinary girl, not unless you count her parents were fighting in North Korea. Fiona tasted the soup she was making and almost choked. It was bitter. Very bitter. She cringed. "Of course I can't do anything about it," she muttered as she filled two bowls with the green cabbage soup. "Shanna time to eat!"

Fiona's little sister Shanna came running out of her little bedroom in the apartment. She was a plain girl with mousy brown hair and brown eyes. She wrinkled her nose when she saw what was for breakfast. "Cabbage soup again?!" she cried. Fiona rubbed her 13 year old sister's head. "It's the best I could do. You know rations are getting low," she said. Shanna nodded and sat down. Fiona sat down as well. They prayed in unison and closed their eyes. Religion was not a big thing in their family but ever since the war started, they have been praying every single day.

"God, please help our country fight," Fiona said. Shanna nodded. The two started eating. "How late did you sleep in today?" Fiona asked. Shanna shrugged. "I think I woke up at around three in the morning," she replied. "I see…" Fiona's voice trailed off. She stopped eating. The noises outside had gotten louder. This struck fear into the 17-year-old. She grabbed Shanna's arm and hastily said, "Pack your bag with what you need and meet me at the front door. Confused, Shanna wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her sweatshirt and nodded.

Fiona sat up and ran for her bedroom. It was small but quaint and tidy. She grabbed her backpack and started shoving books and clothes in it. "Sis?" Shanna called from her room. Fiona shoved a photo in the backpack, zipped it up, and ran to her sister. "Let's go!" she shouted. The noise had gotten louder right now. Shanna grabbed her backpack. BANG! BAM! The wind was knocked out of Fiona as she was slammed against the wall forcefully. She gasped and sputtered as white powder clogged her throat. Her eyes watered.

The 17-year-old looked up and gasped. The wall of the apartment was gone! There was a slight ringing in her ears and she groaned as her back ached from pain. "Shanna?" she called. "I'm right here Fiona!" Shanna called from underneath her bed. She came out. "I think the bed protected me," she gasped. Fiona smiled in relief as she saw her sister climbed out of the piece of furniture, holding a stuffed bunny. Fiona stood and grabbed her backpack. "Let's go," she said as she grabbed her sister. Together the two ran out of the apartment.

/

The trek to Mount Ebott was painful. Fiona felt dizzy and her feet felt like weights. But still, she trudged up the hill towards the infamous mountain. "Where are we going?" Shanna asked. "Mount Ebott," Fiona replied. She glanced at other refugees trudging up the hill. "Mount Ebott?!" Shanna squeaked. Fiona nodded. "I've heard there are people there that can help us," she said. Shanna looked down. "I heard people died there," she muttered as she clutched the stuffed bunny tighter.

The two walked in the middle of at least 30 refugees. All of a sudden, a scream rang out: "PLANE!" As soon as that was heard, everybody started shoving each other. A loud roar of a plane could be heard. Fiona's eyes widened as she saw a large metal tube heading towards them. She grabbed Shanna's hand and started racing towards Mount Ebott. "We're not gonna make it," she thought. A person shoved Fiona to the ground and she yelped in pain as people started stepping on her. Luckily, Shanna grabbed ahold of Fiona's arm and lifted her up. The plane was getting closer.

Fiona and Shanna weaved through the crowd of people. The cave was visible now! Fiona cried in relief and started racing to the top with her sister at her heels. "We're almost there!" Fiona cried. Shanna nodded. Finally, they reached it. It was a large cave. And in the center was a hole. A giant hole. Fiona gulped and walked towards it. "We're gonna jump okay?" she told Shanna. Her little sister nodded. Together, hand in hand, the two girls jumped into the hole.

Fiona felt weightless for the seconds she was falling. She felt like a bird, flying towards freedom. As soon as she felt weightless, she felt pain. A shudder of pain all throughout her body. Then, she blacked out. When Fiona awoke, she found her little sister crouching over her. "God, you scared me!" Shanna cried. Fiona sat up and looked around. They did it. They were in Mount. Ebott. Pillars stood, towering over them. And below them, was a pile of golden flowers. "We made it," Fiona said as she tried standing up. But the force of her getting thrown against a wall and then fall 13 feet seem to have an effect on her as she leaned against a wall for support.

Shanna stood up and helped her sister to a doorway. "Are you okay?" she asked. Fiona nodded, but she didn't feel okay. Every step felt like she was walking on glass. And her arm hurt real bad. Fiona glanced at her arm. Blood trickled from it. How had she not noticed? She touched and immediately yelped. She pulled her hand away. Her arm felt like it was on fire. Shanna noticed her discomfort but said nothing. The room they entered was dark. A single golden flower with a face on it sat in the middle. The two sisters gasped. "Howdy!" the flower said. "I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" Shanna dropped Fiona in surprise. Fiona yelped when the ground met her.

Her whole body ached. She felt her eyes grow heavy. And then, for the second time, she blacked out. When Fiona awoke. She saw not only her sister standing over her, but a goat woman as well. "Are you alright child?" the woman asked. Fiona tried to answer but her voice wasn't there. "She got hurt real bad," Shanna said. "Our apartment got bombed and we had to flee here." the goat woman nodded but seemed confused. She helped Fiona up. "Here let me heal you," she said as she put her hand to Fiona's wound. Fiona cried out when the goat woman's hand touched her arm but soon she felt no pain at all.

"There. Is that better?" the woman asked. Fiona nodded. "Welcome to the Underground children. My name is Toriel and I am the caretaker of the RUINS." Fiona smiled. "My name is Fiona," she said. "And this is my little sister Shanna." Shanna smiled politely and waved. "Do you have a place we could rest?" she asked. Toriel nodded and gestured towards a door. Fiona noticed the flower was gone.

/

That is it for this story! This was just a little drabble I had in mind so I might feel compelled to complete it some other time in the future! I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


	2. Arrival

**People requested more so I decided to create another chapter**

Hope you enjoy!  
I do not own Undertale  
Non-Undertale characters are mine

/

Toriel wasted no time getting the sisters through the RUINS. She just simply told them ways to avoid conflict with monsters and how the basic puzzles work. Fiona and Shanna smiled and nodded at her lessons but deep down were wary of her. Shanna especially. After Fiona had fainted, Flowey had given her some lessons about the Underground and her SOUL. Then, he tried to kill her. That's when Toriel had saved her.

"Now you said your apartment got bombed correct?" Toriel asked. Fiona nodded. "What's going on up there?" the two sisters looked down. "World War iii," Shanna replied simply. "I see…" Toriel murmured. "I wouldn't be surprised if you got more refugees headed your way," Fiona spoke up. "People outside are dying as we speak." Toriel stopped walking and said, "I never thought humans would fight each other. Even when we were up on the surface, we would tend to stay away from them."

Fiona and Shanna exchanged glances. "Humans have been fighting forever," Fiona said. "There's always a war, but this war is just… different." Toriel nodded and continued walking. The group went through the RUINS and stopped at a large tree, its leaves on the ground. "Come now children," Toriel said as she motioned them towards a small home. Shanna stopped at a glowing light before entering. _**Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the RUINS gives you determination.**_ **Shanna** **LV: 1 HP: 20/20. Home** **.** Shanna showed her sister the spark and Fiona tapped it as well. **Fiona LV: 1: HP: 30/30. Home.** The two girls then followed Toriel into the home.

 _Above ground_

"Alright everyone!" 20 year old Lila shouted. She scanned the crowd of people before her. They were at the edge of Mount. Ebott's cave. "This is it! Once you jump in here, there's no turning back!" The crowd broke into murmurs of uneasiness. Lila walked to the edge of the hole in the cave. She estimated it was about 10 to 30 feet deep. She gritted her teeth and looked to a blonde woman at the front of the crowd. The woman was pregnant. Lila walked over to her. "This is a long drop Jessica," she said. "Are you sure you can do it without killing the baby?"

Jessica nodded and held her stomach. "I can do it," she whispered. "For my husband." Lila smiled and brushed her reddish blonde hair out of her face. "One person at a time!" she shouted to the crowd. The process went slowly. The 30 people waiting to fall were anxious since they always looked over their shoulders in case of an attack.

Then, the attack came. A plane was flying straight for them once again. Everyone in the crowd started to panic. Lila cringed. They had only gotten through half of the people. Hastily, she grabbed Jessica and jumped into the hole. Lila was worried the fall would kill her friend's baby. But she held onto a glimmer of hope.

Suddenly, the two felt something hard, but stable. All of the people who fell first created a human net to catch them. They got down safely. The people helped Jessica regain her balance and Lila walked over to the only entrance at the bottom. She blocked out the screams above as the plane shot at the people who didn't make it. She felt lucky that she had made it. Then she heard wailing and whirled around to find Jessica crouched in the golden flowers clutching her stomach. "The baby!" she cried. "It's coming!"

A woman walked up to her. "Do you feel cramps down there?" she asked. Jessica nodded. "You're just starting contractions," the woman explained. "The baby's not coming yet." Jessica sighed and wept. The pain was unbearable. Lila helped her up. "Come on," she said as she started towards the door. "Let's go find someone who can help you."

/

Toriel shut the door to Fiona and Shanna's room, smiling. She was happy there was somebody Underground to keep her company. She walked into the living room and settled down in chair. She pulled out a book and started reading.

Fiona looked around the cute little red room. Shanna, exhausted from her travels, immediately took off her shoes and plopped on the bed. Fiona took off her shoes, turned off the light, and crawled under the covers with her sister. "Are we gonna be okay?" Shanna asked. Fiona nodded. "We're gonna be fine," she replied and stopped talking. She realized she couldn't hear bombs. All she could hear was the even breathing of her sister as she drifted off to sleep and her own heartbeat. Beat, beat, beat, it went.

Fiona was alive. She was breathing. Even though people were dying above ground, she was living and so was her sister. That's why she had to stay alive, for her sister. Fiona felt her eyes grow heavy with exhaustion. Her body relaxed. She couldn't fight anymore and fell into a deep sleep.

/

 _Screams erupted as bombs exploded out of nowhere. 16 year old Fiona and 12 year old Shanna hid in the closet of their 3 bedroom apartment. "Don't worry," Dad said. "Everything is going to be alright." Mom smiled sincerely and held Dad's hand. "We're going to save the world okay?" she kissed Shanna and Fiona gingerly on the forehead. The two girls nodded._

 _Suddenly, it all vanished. Shanna and Fiona were alone in a dark room. A light came on and a woman appeared. She had long brown hair and her face was unrecognizable. She was hanging from a noose. Fiona noticed Shanna was gone. The scene disappeared and Fiona was alone._

/

Fiona woke with a start. She was sweating and her whole entire body felt like a thousand pounds got dropped on her. "Sis?" Shanna mumbled. She sat up, still groggy from sleep. Fiona sighed. "Just a nightmare Shanna," she said while she rubbed her sister's head. "Go back to sleep." Shanna nodded and turned over.

Fiona sighed and climbed out of the bed. She was tired but it would be impossible to get back to sleep. The 17-year-old walked out of the room in search of food. When she walked into the living room, Toriel put down her book and smiled. "Did you sleep well?" she asked. Fiona nodded. "I'm really hungry," she said. Toriel took off her glasses and stood up. "I'll go get you slice of pie then," she said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Fiona sat down at the table and looked around. The room was cozy with a lit fire place next to a reading chair. A bookshelf was in the corner. Fiona looked down at herself and immediately felt out of place. Her black sweatshirt and jeans were filthy with dust and debris. And her hands had black stuff smeared all over them. Fiona tried her best to wipe off the black stuff and decided to ask Toriel for new clothing.

The goat woman came back with two slices of pie. "Why don't you go get your sister up?" she suggested. Fiona nodded and ran to the tiny bedroom. "Shanna, get up," she said as she shook her sister. Shanna groaned and sat up. "What is it?" she asked. "Toriel has pie for us," Fiona explained. Shanna's eyes widened and she grinned. "She does?!" she cried. Fiona nodded and for once felt a warm buzz inside off her. A smiled creased on her face and she ran out of the room like a child.

"Come on Shanna!" she called. Shanna jumped out of bed and giggled, racing her sister down the hall. Toriel watched the two and chuckled. Fiona and Shanna sat down at the table and dug into the pie in front of them. "Yummy!" Shanna exclaimed with a mouthful of pie. Fiona ate hers silently. Toriel smiled and said, "I'm glad you like it." Fiona cleaned off the last of her pie and walked over to the kitchen "You needn't worry about that child," Toriel called as she opened the front door. "I'll worry about that when I get back."

"Where are you going?" Fiona asked. "To the beginning of the RUINS," Toriel replied. "You said humans might be there so I'm going to check." Fiona nodded. "I'll be back soon child." the door shut behind the woman.

Toriel walked fast through the RUINS, quickly completing puzzles. When she got through the last puzzle, she stopped and gasped. At least 15 people waited outside all stopped and looked at her. "What are you?" a red haired woman asked. Lila. "I-I am Toriel," Toriel stammered. "Welcome humans, to the RUINS."

/

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
